Run
by katyrayanne
Summary: One Shot. Song Fic. Character Death, rather sad. Features dying!Harry.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or the song 'Run', performed by Snow Patrol. No copyright infringement is intended. 

_Run_

_I'll sing it one last time for you  
then we really have to go _

The spells hit, combining a thin black, and an almost impossibly bright light, that emitted no comprehendible color.

A man, with a skeletal body, and eyes the color of pools of blood, stood at one end. While a boy, looking no more than fifteen, stood at the other. His dark fringe blew out of his face, revealing deep emerald eyes; a look of contentment filled them.

A smile graced the face of the green eyed boy, as one spell moved forward. It pushed through the other, time stopped, as scarlet eyes widened.

Just as quickly as it had started, it ended.

The thin pale body of Lord Voldemort hit the cold night earth.

But, not before Harry Potter was struck by a thin black line. 

_You've been the only thing that's right  
In all I've done _

"I can't _believe_ it..."

"Nor can I."

"It's really over?"

"It seems to be."

The two Ravenclaws, clad in signature blue, moved into the Great Hall.

Only to be met by the unpleasant sight of hundreds of sobbing and hysterical students.

Griffindors, of course. Well, most of them. The occasional Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff would be seen in tears. Even a few Slytherins.

"I can't understand why they're so upset."

He sighed, "Michael, don't you see it?"

He blinked.

"No? I can't believe how blind you are. Why are you in Ravenclaw, tell me again?"

"I understand that we have lost from this side too!"

"What side?"

"The light, of course!"

"There is no such thing as good and evil, Michael. You need to understand, that once you step onto a battle field it's all in different shades of grey. Harry Potter, the Harry Potter, know where he is?"

"Well..."

"The Hospital Wing. Know why?"

"Well...He's dead, isn't he?"

"Harry Potter is not dead. He's dying."

"Dead and dying is the same thing, Terry."

He sighed once more.

"I suppose..."

_Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you can not hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear _

Harry looked up at the ceiling, from his white hospital bed.

"Not much of a view in this place..." he muttered, distractedly.

Standing from the bed, his legs shook violently. He took a steadying breathe, waiting for mobility to kick in. He slowly walked to the large bay window and stared.

He stared at all that he would leave behind in a matter of days, at the students sitting in groups around the lake. At the people, alone under trees, some reading, others thinking.

Until his eyes sought out a very familiar tree. One that he had sat under so many times it was impossible to count. Suddenly, he saw the two people he would have hoped to be with him now.

He felt tears prick his eyes, and a small smile play on his lips.

Ron and Hermione.

His friends. His best friends.

His heart ached to see them. To be under the beech tree beside them, talking about Quidditch, while Hermione rolls her eyes, and looks back to her book. Plotting revenge against teachers, which they all knew would never be fulfilled. Even himself and Ron, delaying doing there homework, as they skipped rocks along the murky water.

He knew why they weren't here, in the infirmary, comforting him.

They were afraid; afraid to see their best friend ill, afraid to see him tired, and barely able to walk. He would be too, had it been one of them.

But, he just wished he could talk to them. _Please, let them come soon._

Harry could see that Hermione was crying, even from his spot, he could see Ron, stifling his own, in an attempt to be strong.

He sighed, and the white double doors opened.

Neville Longbottom appeared, followed by Luna Lovegood.

Harry smiled back at them, it was weak, but it was still there.

"Harry?" Neville's voice cracked, "Y-you should be in bed..." He gestured to the spot Harry had just left.

A small laugh escaped Harry's lips, as he said "Don't worry about me Neville." 

Even with his entire body protesting to the simplest actions, he was still able to sound cheerful.

Luna looked him over, and sighed lightly, "You really should rest Harry." He looked at her, surprised.

"You look just terrible."

"Thank you for the boost in confidence, Luna." He smiled, making his way towards the bed, and sitting down.

The three talked for just over and hour, discussing Harry's health, the school's celebration's (which caused Harry to blush terribly), The Daily Prophet, The Quibbler, and anything else that came to their minds.

Luna stood, "I have to leave." Her voice was as dreamy as ever, she paused in the door way, but continued out of the Hospital Wing after a moment.

_Louder, Louder  
And we'll run for our lives _

"Neville?" Harry called to him before he left.

"Yes?" He looked anxious, as though he was expecting something terrible.

"Will you do me a favor?"

Neville smiled, relieved, "Of course!"

"Will you tell Ron and Hermione...Just tell them 'I understand', alright?"

He looked perplexed, but said, "Sure, Harry, no problem."

Harry watched him leave, the door slamming behind him.

He then looked to the ceiling...

Ron watched from beside Hermione on an orange lumpy sofa, as Neville walked into the common room.

He looked around, and then seemed to notice them; he made his why in their direction. Moving past two first years, who were crying silently on the worn, red rug.

"There you two are! I've looked everywhere; I didn't expect you to be in here!"

The two nodded, Neville took notice of the red eyes, and blotchy skin they both sported.

"I-I've just been to see Harry." Their eyes shot up to him at hearing their friend's name. Hermione looked on the verge of tears.

"He wanted me to t-tell you, he said, 'I understand'. I don't know what it means..? But, he j-just said to tell...to tell you two, 'I understand'". He looked questioningly at their faces, both full of guilt and sorrow.

Hermione made a whimpering sound, and ran out of the portrait of The Fat Lady, quickly followed by Ron.

Neville walked to the window, his mind still on Harry, he wondered how one could be so strong, when they knew their life, all they had left, would be ending so soon. He should be gone by this time tomorrow.., Neville realized with a jolt.

_I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say _

The two raced to the Hospital Wing faster then they had ever moved before.

Coming to the two, painfully white doors, the pushed...

Only to find them locked.

"No!" Hermione all but shouted. Ron looked defeated.

"Oh." Hermione sighed, "The time..."

Ron wiped a tear from his cheek hurriedly, "We'll be back first thing in...In the m-morning." He stated firmly.

_To think I might not see those eyes  
Makes it so hard not to cry _

They kept their promise, by nine o'clock in the morning they were beating down the infirmary doors.

A much hassled looking Madam Pompfrey opened the door, "What in the name of..." She trailed off of her rant at seeing Ron and Hermione, "Well, it's about time..." She opened the door further.

They walked in as quietly as possible, and at the end of the rows of identical beds, was one with the curtain pulled around it, a silhouette was visible sitting up legs curled under him.

"Go on, he's up." Madam Pomfrey motioned to Harry.

They nodded and advanced past bed after bed, after what felt like and eternity of tiled floors and sanitation, they reached him.

"H-Harry..?" Hermione's voice was attentive, the figure jumped, and turned, they could almost hear him grinning.

_And as we say our long goodbyes  
I nearly do_

"Hermione? Ron?" He almost didn't dare to believe that they were there, finally here to say...to say _goodbye_.

Harry pulled back the curtains.

Ron and Hermione held back gasps of shock, at the pale face. His lips had a purplish tinge to them; dark bags were positioned under his eyes...

His eyes...

The emerald orbs still sat in the same place, they had the same glint of mystery as always, but some how, seemed to have lost the hollow look Harry had gained after Voldemort's return. It was odd, but he seemed almost happy.

Hermione let out the tears she had been holding, and fell onto Harry's shoulder, sitting beside him.

Ron took a spot at the end; tears falling down his own cheeks.

Harry Looked up from comforting Hermione and looked at him "Ron?" his voice was almost persecuting.

Ron wiped a tear and sat beside Harry and Hermione, he couldn't help it. He wrapped his lanky arms around the two of them.

_Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice   
Even if you can not hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear _

Remus Lupin made his way quickly through the halls, the grey of his dirty blonde hair seemed more prominent then ever.

He was followed by a large black dog the greatly resembled the Grimm.

Remus ignored the curious ripple of whisper, regarding his appearance at Hogwarts, as best he could. As the two made their way down the halls of the castle, everything inside seemed to grow a bit colder as they advanced to their destination; the double doors, white, of course. 

Surprisingly, before Remus had a chance to push it open, the dog was there, nudging as best he could, which was very well, considering his size.

Upon entering, they moved toward the back. Remus never took his eyes of the tiles, white and light blue, in a checkered pattern.

Very Opposite to Remus, the dog sprinted full force, to the bed in use.

As the reached it, they saw a picture that would fill their eyes with tears at every thought of it.

_Louder, Louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand _

Harry, with Ron on his right, and Hermione to his left; sleeping soundly.

Remus chuckled, almost tearfully.

Hermione stirred, burrying her head in Harry's shoulder, causing Harry to lean onto Ron, who made a strange niose, half between a sneaze and a snore, this sound went in Harry's direction, who pulled the blanket onto his shoulder, leaving Hermione's foot exposed, which woke her.

She blinked owlishly at Remus, and the dog.

Remus smiled, and the dog quickly transformed into Sirius Black, who's grin was obviously forced.

"oh, H-hello...", she stammered.

As Harry awoke, he realized Ron and Hermione had moved from his sides.

Rubbing his head, he sat up, smiling.

Ron and Hermione were sitting in to metal, padded chairs at his bedside.

"You're awake!" They said, almost in unison, Ron looked very relieved, while Hermione looked almost anxious.

"Oh, Finally!" Muttered a voice to his left he turned to see Sirius and Remus.

Harry looked surprised, but a grin slowly spread from ear to ear.

"A-are you alright?" Sirius was saying, he sounded terrified, "Oh, oh, of course you're not! Harry, oh Harry!" He paused looking him over, "Look at you! I should have been here earlier! Oh, Harry, this is entirely my fault!" Tears were forming in his eyes, "I should have been...I could have...I should have done something!"

"Sirius!" Harry stared at him, "There is nothing and was nothing you could do. It's done." His voice sounded unbearably tired, even to himself, "Please...please, none of you, please don't blame yourselves, just don't. Please?"

Hermione lapsed into sobs.

It was nearly midnight.

Harry lay in his bed, supported by pillows, and covered in blankets, but still shivering.

The entire Weasley family (minus Percy, who just, "Couldn't make it") sat near and around him, also among them was Sirius, Remus, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and surprisingly, Neville. In the two seats closest to his bed, sat Ron and Hermione. 

One thought raced through each of their minds, _'He only has an hour...'_

Harry was breathing shakily. His skin was terrifyingly pale, and his lips had gone from slightly purple, to deep indigo. Hermione was holding his hand; which was freezing. 

Sirius looked at Harry intently, before saying, "I'm so sorry." His voice was barely audible.

Harry's eyes snapped to him, deep green orbs full of worry, "Sirius...This is not y-you're f-fault. I made my decision, and it's my fault that this is how..." Harry was unable to continue as his body gave a very violent tremor. A small whimpering sound escaped his lips.

Harry closed them quickly, in a desperate attempt to calm himself. He couldn't stand to look weak, especially not now.

His voice was airy, as he spoke so quietly, that it was barely a whisper, '...It's so cold...".

Every woman in the room had already begun quietly crying by this point, along with many of the men. Fred and George looked stricken, Molly was sobbing into Arthur's shoulder, Ginny Quietly cried on Charlie. While Bill sat unusually quiet. 

Remus had frozen.

Sirius ran to fetch another blanket.

_Why you can't raise your voice to say _

Sirius returned, covering Harry's shaking shoulders with a warm cotton blanket. Harry opened his mouth to thank him, but a series of loud shaking breathes flowed instead. He shook his head and swallowed.

_Slower, slower  
We don't have time for that   
All I want is to find an easier way  
To get out of our little heads _

"I-I'm so-sorry." Harry muttered.

"What?" Remus' voice was uncharacteristically sharp.

"I shouldn't have done that. T-there must have been another way, I-I know. I tried. God, I tried. I n-never wanted t-to put y-you through t-this..." His shaking had slown slightly.

"No!" it was Remus again, "Harry, this isn't you're fault!"

"You did everything you could have done!" Sirius sounded horrified, he calmed and said, "I am so proud of you, Harry."

A pregnant pause filled the wing.

"I'm s-so afraid."

All eyes shot to Harry, whose body was steadying.

"Selfish.", he said, sounding sheepish, "I know. B-but, I'm just so afraid of what's g-going to h-happen..."

"You're not selfish!" Hermione sounded forceful, "It's okay, it's... You can worry about yourself. " Her voice was thick with emotion.

He smiled slightly at her.

"I'm so scared..." He sound close to tears himself.

"Oh, Harry..." Sirius whispered.

"It'll be alright, mate." Ron sounded as though he could brake down any moment, "You'll be just fine. Okay?"

Harry swallowed again, and then breathed shaking breathes, before nodding slightly.

He let out another light whimper; unable to hold it back.

"I j-just..." Harry's voice shook tremendously, "I-I just...I _r-really _d-don't want t-to die." His voice cracked again.

Tears poured freely.

Harry let out a sharp gasp, his eyes filled with pain. He wrapped his arms around his abdomen.

"Harry?" question Dumbledore, who stood in the back of the group.

Harry's breathing was reduced to short breathes that would be expected of a hypothermia victim.

"No. No. No!" Sirius near yelled, in a whisper he continued, "Please God, No!", He wrapped his arms around Harry.

"Hold on Harry! Please, just don't let go!"

Harry's eyes glazed over, and his breathing slowed.

"No. Don't go, please! Hold on!" Sirius was in complete panic.

Harry still shaking slightly shook his head, "...c-c-can't...m'sorry..."

_Have heart, my dear  
We're bound to be afraid  
Even if its just for a few days  
Making up for all this mess _

Harry's eye's closed slightly. His gripped loosened, and his breathing was almost non-existent.

He let out one last breathe. The fear left his eyes, as he lay his head down. A look a miraculous calm covered his face.

_Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you can not hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear _

And he was gone.

End.

----------------------------------------------------

Note: This story takes place half-way through fifth year, so Sirius is alive.


End file.
